


Birling's Out of Booze

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: It's All Fun and Games [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, Humor, Summer Christmas Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Arthur hears a certain song on the radio, sparking a little game for Douglas, Martin, and Carolyn.





	Birling's Out of Booze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguini/gifts), [skatingthinandice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatingthinandice/gifts), [Laramie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laramie/gifts), [BushDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BushDragon/gifts), [DaisyFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/gifts).



“Drivers.”

 

_“Baby you’re a rich man.”_

 

“Drivers!”

 

_“Money, money, money, always sunny, in a rich man’s world.”_

 

“DRIVERS!”

 

“Oh, Carolyn, I didn’t hear you come in.”

 

“I’m not surprised, since you and Douglas were singing at the top of your lungs. If this is meant to be some sort of not-so-subtle plea for a pay rise, let me stop you right now.”

 

“No — we’re trying to figure out what Arthur meant when he said he heard the Birling Day theme song on the radio yesterday.”

 

“You _could_ just ask him.”

 

“Where’s the fun in that?”

 

“And if we ask him, he’ll want to _sing_ it for us.”

 

“Point taken. All right — I’ll play. How about… _money makes the world go around, the world go around, the world go around.”_

 

“Hi Mum! Hi chaps! I heard you singing all the way back in the cabin. How come all your songs are about rich people?”

 

“We figured the Birling Day theme song would have something to do with the fact that Mr. Birling is filthy rich.”

 

“Oh, no — it’s about the Talisker.”

 

“Ah _— Good old boys were drinking whisky and rye, and singing this’ll be the day that I die.”_

 

“No — Mr. Birling may be a good old boy, but he doesn’t end up drinking the whisky, does he? Because Douglas always steals it.”

 

_“You’ve got to pick a pocket or two, boys, you’ve got to pick a pocket or two.”_

 

“No, that’s a good song, but the one I heard yesterday is perfect. I think it was actually written about Mr. Birling. It even has his name in it.”

 

“It’s got his name in it? Okay, we give up. What’s the Birling Day theme song?”

 

_“Rocket maaaaaan — Birling’s out of booze up here again.”_

 

“It’s not _Birling,_ it’s _burning_.”

 

 _“Burning_ out of booze? Burning out of booze doesn’t make any sense.”

 

“Not _burning out of booze_ — _burning out his fuse_.”

 

“But why would Mr. Birling be burning out his fuse? Is it because he’s so mad about Douglas stealing his Talisker again?”

 

“Give up while you still can, Martin. This is just God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen all over again.”

 

_“Ge-e-e-e-e-e-et dressed, you merry gentlemen!”_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the @cabinpressurechallenge tumblr prompt "Rocket" as part of the Summer Christmas Week 2019. I hope you sang along. 😄


End file.
